Al Diablo con El Maou
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Shinou le concede a Wolfram 7 deseos a cambio de algo de suma importancia ¿Cuales seran lso deseos de Wolfram?


Al Diablo con… el Maou

Prometidos, eso es lo que eran.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Yuuri había llegado a Shin Makoku y se convirtió en el Maou, casi al mismo tiempo en que se había comprometido con Wolfram… accidentalmente.

Para la mala suerte de Wolfram, ese compromiso había sido eso, solo un accidente.

Wolfram ahora amaba a Maou, de verdad que lo amaba, _**como nunca podré querer a nadie más**_ eso era lo que el decía, sin embargo para Yuuri el compromiso no existía, bueno si existía pero para el eso no importaba, Wolfram solo era, es, y será siempre su amigo, nada mas.

Ser amigo del Maou era algo que el gustaba, aunque el quería algo mas, aquella amistad la compartía con muchos, con todos en el pueblo para ser mas exactos, y el quería su amor, un amor que solo el pudiera tener y que nadie nunca se lo quitaría.

Creyó que con el tiempo el pelinegro podría llegar a enamorarse de el, pero habían pasado ya dos años y su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

Se encontraba sentado en su cama, pensando en todos esos días que había dormido ahí mismo sin que nada pasara, recordando aquel momento en que se hicieron prometidos, analizando que demonios tenia que hacer para que Yuuri le prestara atención, que hacer para que Yuuri estuviera a su lado¿?

- Wolfram, no piensas levantarte ¿? – Hablo una voz desde la puerta… era Yuuri quien tenia el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, sus pantalones negros y sin camisa.

- Ya voy, ya voy – Hablo con desgano y observo un poco a Yuuri, lo bien que se veía de esa manera, parecía que lo había hecho apropósito

- Ve a bañarte mientras me arreglo, y bajaremos a desayunar

- Si, claro, como digas

Y así lo hizo, tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al baño mientras que Yuuri se quedaba solo por un momento en la habitación.

Observo como Wolfram salía de la gran habitación dejándolo solo y suspiro…

- ¿Cómo podré seguir aguantando esta situación con Wolfram? – Se pregunto a si mismo con la voz baja

Mientras tanto Wolfram que se encontraba ya dentro de la tina, seguía pensando en Yuuri…

- Es un enclenque – Comento para si mismo sin motivo

_- Parece que la pasas mal con él._

- Que ¿?! – Aquella voz le había sobresaltado y se puso de pie, se suponía que el estaba solo en aquel baño

_- No te enojes Wolfram, solo quiero que hablemos_

Ahora reconocía la voz…

- Su Majestad Shinou – Hablo ya mas tranquilo – Que hace aquí ¿? Y que es lo que desea ¿?

- Ya te lo dije… - Apareció delante del rubio – Solo quiero que hablemos

- Hablar ¿? De que quiere hablar conmigo ¿?

- Te he estado observando un poco, y por lo que he visto tu de verdad estas enamorado de Yuuri

A Wolfram aquello le sorprendió un poco el hecho que Su Majestad Shinou se hubiera dado cuenta, eso significa que todos en el Castillo ya lo sabrían… Yuuri lo había notado también?

- Pero parece que a Yuuri no le interesas… del mismo modo. Yo vengo a proponerte algo

- Proponerme ¿? Que cosa, de que se trata ¿?

- Te propongo darte 7 deseos, podrás pedirme que haga realidad cualquier cosa que desees a cambio de algo…

- A-A Cambio de que ¿?

- Cuando tus 7 deseos terminen yo… me quedare con tu cuerpo, como te habrás dado cuenta el Gran Sabio y yo en nuestros tiempos… nos llevábamos muy bien, si me quedo con tu cuerpo podré acercarme nuevamente a el

Wolfram se quedo estático, eso definitivamente era algo tentador, podría hacer sus deseos realidad, pero al fin perdería algo de suma importancia…

- No… no lo haré – Respondió con voz temblorosa después de unos minutos

- Estas seguro? Yo diría que es un buen cambio, ya que los dos saldríamos ganando, tu podrías tener a Yuuri a tu lado que es lo que mas deseas, y al final yo podría reanudar mi relación con el Gran Sabio

- Pero para mi no lo vale!

- Esta bien, por lo menos hice el intento. Ahora solo espero que cuando Yuuri termine contigo para irse con Conrad no vengas llorándome por el trato

- Que Yuuri… que ¿? – A que se refería? Irse con Conrad? Yuuri de verdad seria capaz de dejarlo para poder irse con su propio hermano?

- No lo has notado? Para mi que esos dos se traen algo, siempre están juntos y se miran de una forma muy extraña

Si, quizás Su Majestad Shinou tenia razón, el también lo había notado pero no quería "reconocer" aquella verdad.

Tomo sus ropas y se las puso lo mas rápido que puedo para poder escapar de aquel lugar, no quería seguir escuchando eso, pero antes de salir se detuvo ante la puerta…

- No quiero escucharte de nuevo si me vas a decir ese tipo de cosas –

El rubio salio del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a la habitación donde seguramente lo estaría esperando.

Shinou solo sonrió para si mismo, desapareciendo, sabia que Wolfram regresaría por su ayuda…

Antes de entrar a su habitación se acomodo un poco sus rubios cabellos, tenia que cuidar muy bien su imagen para que Yuuri se fijara en el, abrió la puerta y se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos viendo aquella escena…

Yuuri cubierto con sus típicas ropas negras pero únicamente de la parte de abajo, su chaqueta se la estaba colocando, pero no lo hacia el mismo, sino su hermano Conrad!

- ¿Qué… demonios? – Pregunto Wolfram después de unos instantes

- Ah! Wolfram, haz regresado, estaba vez si que fuiste rápido, normalmente te tardas mas tiempo en el baño… - Dirigió su mirada a su prometido y después sus ojos negros se posaron sobre Conrad que había terminado de colocarle el saco y se encontraba a su lado – Gracias Conrad, te veré después

- De acuerdo – Respondió el castaño y se dirigió a la puerta – Con permiso, Majestad

Wolfram espero a que su hermano saliera por completo de la habitación para poder reclamarle a Yuuri el cual se encontraba tranquilo…

- Bien, estoy listo… Nos vamos? –

- Maldito Yuuri traidor! Que demonios paso aquí?! – Grito molesto

- Que?... No paso nada, como siempre es solo tu imaginación – Dijo con desgano

- Mi imaginación? … Regreso del baño y me encuentro con mi PROMETIDO y mi hermano en una situación indecorosa! … Tu desnudo y el poniéndote la ropa! … Por eso te molesto que no haya tardado en el baño! Para que así pudieras pasar mas tiempo con el, no es así?

- Estas exagerando como siempre… Yo no estaba desnudo por completo y Conrad es mi amigo, por eso me ayuda, vino a decirme que el desayuno esta listo y que todos nos están esperando, vio que me estaba poniendo la chaqueta y me ayudo, eso es todo

- Enclenque traidor mentiroso infiel! Demonios Yuuri! No soy estupido como para no notarlo!

- Ya basta, Wolfram! No se que demonios te estas imaginando que pasa entre Conrad y yo, pero te aseguro que solo somos amigos!

- ARGH! No quiero escuchar tus malditas mentiras de siempre! – Sacudió un poco la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo

- No son mentiras! – Se acerco a paso veloz hacia donde estaba el rubio, coloco sus manos alrededor de sus brazos y lo zarandeo un poco haciendo que lo mirara – Entiéndelo!

Wolfram le miro sorprendido, quizás de verdad no eran mentiras y solo era su imaginación… solo quizás.

Yuuri lo soltó de inmediato al notar el rostro de Wolfram y al darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo

- Jeje… Vamonos, tengo hambre

Se encaminaron al comedor donde todos ya los esperaban.

Conrad que se encontraba en su asiento al ver que Yuuri entraba se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de su silla para poder acomodarle su silla cuando se sentara

- Gracias Conrad, siempre tan amable – le sonrió y el otro le respondió la sonrisa

Wolfram quería creer en las palabras que le dijo Yuuri, en que solo era su imaginación, pero no estaba tan seguro de eso ya que como Shinou, el también lo había notado hacia tiempo atrás que había algo especial entre ellos dos…

Al terminar la comida Wolfram salio rumbo a los jardines y comenzó a caminar pensando en todo…

_"Yuuri es mi prometido, el me quiere… de una u otra manera siente algo por mi, el pidió mi mano desde un principio… aunque el dice que aquello fue un accidente…__ Conrad es mi hermano y Yuuri nunca me traicionaría de esa manera…"_

Continuaba caminando y de pronto escucho por un pasillo una corta conversación…

_- Hoy estuvo mas duro que antes__ y también duro mas que de costumbre_

- Conrad!

_- Si, tienes razón… Pero aun así lo disfrute bastante_

- Yuuri... Entonces… Shinou tenia razón, ellos dos… se… se aman

Corrió a donde se encontraba el baño, ahí había visto a Shinou tenia que intentar localizarlo en ese lugar

Al entrar cerró la puerta de golpe y puso el seguro.

- Shinou! – Grito un poco

- Wolfram, pero que sorpresa… - Apareció Su Majestad Shinou delante de el – Sabia que volverías a buscarme

- Acepto el trato – Dijo firmemente

- Y ese cambio?

- Tenis razón… Conrad y Yuuri tienen algo

- Lo sabia… y en el fondo tu también lo sabias desde hace mucho tiempo

- Basta! Hagamos el maldito trato!

- Estas seguro? … Wolfram, yo quiero tu cuerpo si, pero es un precio muy alto, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo

- ARGH! Ya tome mi decisión!

- Bien… - Estiro su mano esperando a que Wolfram la tomara, así podrían cerrar el trato – Dime que es lo que deseas

- Deseo que Yuuri este mas cercano a mi – Hablo después de unos instantes y estrecho la mano de Shinou, pudo observar como después de aquella unión llegaba a otra parte del Castillo

**Hola de nuevo!  
¿Que les parecio este fic?  
Espeor que le shaya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo que tengo por ahi  
Y bueno espero sus reviews, dudas, quejas, amenazas de muerte, en fin de todo n_n  
Saludos**


End file.
